Y sólo cierro los ojos
by BNico
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero les agrade :v Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas
1. Prólogo

**Y solo cierro los ojos**

Prólogo

Tengo frío… me duele todo, apenas y puedo respirar, estoy solo en cuarto vacío. Sólo escucho el sonido de esa máquina que cuenta los latidos de mi corazón… pero no importa que esa cosa marque que mi cuerpo aún funciona, si la parte más valiosa de mi vida murió hace mucho.

Tengo nauseas… de nuevo comienzo a vomitar, un vomito oscuro, sucio, desagradable; mi nariz comienza a sangrar y me retuerzo de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Las lágrimas no paran de salir, sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez. Alguien abre la puerta, intento ver quién se aproxima…

Tengo sueño… creo que ya no escucho nada…

¿Por qué fue que terminé de este modo?


	2. Capítulo 1 Cuyo final no esperaba

La última vez que estuve en casa fue hace 3 días, recuerdo que salí con Takuma. Esta vez fuimos a un bar cerca de su casa y desde entonces no había regresado, probablemente mi hermano me dará un sermón en cuanto cruce la puerta; parecer creerse mi madre, desde hace unos meses ha tomado una actitud dramática conmigo. Casi siempre término por ignorarlo cree que por estar casado y tener hijos alguna deidad le concedió el divino derecho a creerse el dueño de mi vida. Por otro lado la casa donde vivo es de él, aunque no es una gran mansión es una casa lo bastante grande para su familia de 4 y para mí.

Me puse a explorar con los ojos en lugar donde me encontraba, al parecer era la casa del sujeto que está dormido a mi lado; viéndolo de cerca y sin alcohol de por medio me di cuenta de que al parecer me acosté con un hombre de tal vez cuarenta o más años. La cama es de verdad amplía, creo que aquí podrían caber 3 personas y hasta un perro. Entraba la más molesta luz desde un enorme ventanal que parecía conducir hasta una pequeña terraza; había varios porta retratos en los gabinetes y en el fondo se veía una pequeña puerta, creí que ese debe ser un baño. Mientras seguía explorando con la vista los alrededores me di cuenta de que mi compañero de cama comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días- me dijo mientras se talla la cara

-Buenos días… Oye… por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Por más que intentaba recordar cómo demonios se llamaba este tipo no lograba recordarlo. Supongo que lo conocí en el bar por la noche y sin más llegamos a aquello, parecía ser su casa y no algún hotel.

-Yamato, que bueno es ver que no desapareciste a media noche, Etsu

\- Vaya, parece que te dije mi nombre

-Sí, al aunque ayer en la noche no te interesaba mucho platicar y pasamos directo a la acción.

-Así nos ahorramos molestias ambos ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, no estoy de humor para tener que discutir con nadie.

-Una vez acabado nuestro negocio… Debo irme.

\- ¡Hey, espera! ¿Qué te parece intercambiar números por si acaso?

-Supongo que no hay problema

No era la primera vez que alguien me pedía mi número después de pasar la noche juntos. No era como que yo fuera a hablar con él de nuevo. Después de tomar una ducha Yamato se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?

\- No, pero gracias. Debo regresar

\- Está bien, tal vez la próxima vez.

En cuanto acabé de vestirme me despido de nuevo y Yamato insistió en acompañarme a la entrada. Era tipo de lo más despreocupado ya que bajó junto a mí las escaleras sólo vistiendo una toalla en la parte baja del cuerpo.

Para hacer corta la despedida en cuanto llegué a la puerta la abrí de par a par, pero en ese momento, justo en la entrada de la casa me encontré con una mujer que además traía una pequeña niña en brazos.

Me quedé completamente congelado… volteé a ver a Yamato … Al parecer el tipo tenía esposa e hija. Cuando estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco intenté pensar en cualquier excusa, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco, creo que tenía la boca abierta pero no dije nada. De ese silencio escuché detrás a Yamato hablando.

-Hola, ¿cómo les fue de viaje?

Me giré de inmediato a verlo, me doy cuenta de su expresión es la más relajada del mundo, parecía que acaba de salir de una reunión y no de acostarse con un tipo que conoció en un bar.

\- Bien, respondió la mujer. ¿Qué haces saliendo en toalla?

\- Pues, sólo acompañaba a Etsu a la puerta.

Mientras decía eso puso su mano en uno de mis hombros. La mujer evidentemente vio todo, entonces terminó por verme de nuevo, pero esa segunda vez fue cómo si deseara destrozarme por completo; por fin comprendí la expresión "matar con la mirada". Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logre pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Hola. Buenos días… y con permiso.

Sin ver hacía atrás salí caminando lo más rápido posible aceleré a lo máximo que me permitían las piernas, de un momento a otro terminó corriendo; mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte… aunque era de esperarse, correr no es algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado.

Llegué a una avenida amplia y tome el primer taxi que encontré, le indique la dirección de mi casa al chofer e intenté controlar mi respiración en el asiento trasero. Al parecer el taxista estaba bastante preocupado, volteo hacía para ver mi condición en cuanto topamos con un semáforo en rojo.

\- ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Si, sólo corrí un poco y me cansé

Le respondí de una manera simple para que el tema quedara cerrado. Pero al parecer el hombre tenía ganas de hablar, pase todo el trayecto escuchando que él también se agita cuando corre ya que nunca lo hacía; que su esposa siempre lo regaña sobre hacer ejercicio y comer cosas más saludables, estando cerca de mi casa le dije que se detuviera, lo último que quería es que mi hermano notará que arribé en taxi después de 3 días desaparecido. Nunca dejaba de quejarse del cómo "despilfarro" mi dinero y de cómo debería de ahorrarlo.

Entré por la puerta y escuché como los hijos de mi hermano corren a saludarme, son unos mocosos sin chiste alguno, apenas hablan y siempre estaban llenos de algún fluido escurriéndoles.

-¡Tío!

Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo

\- Hola piojos …

Natsume se colgó de mi pierna

\- ¡Vamos a desayunar!

Mientras Hikari me tomaba de la mano

\- Si, mamá ya hizo la comida

Fui directo hacía el comedor, Zen no veía por ningún lados. Sin necesidad de decir nada Ran, puso los platos en la mesa incluidos el mío

\- Ya se fue a trabajar, pero estaba bastante molesto de que no hubieras llegado anoche

\- Sí, eso supuse…

\- ¿Quieres comer?

\- Por favor.

Ran es mi cuñada, ella es por mucho la persona más paciente que he conocido, prueba de ello es que aceptó casarse con Zen. Aunque vivimos en la misma casa y de que convivo con sus hijos ella jamás se ha entrometido en mi vida o con mis cosas. Aunque desaparezca una semana entera nunca hace mención de nada. Nunca me ha reclamado o gritado al respecto. Zen tiene que cuidar mucho a esta mujer, dudo que vaya a encontrar a otra igual y sobre todo a una que esté dispuesta a tolerar sus sermones, sus gritos en las mañanas y a un cuñado que no llega a casa y que en contadas ocasiones apoya en la limpieza.

-¿Estás yendo a la escuela?

\- Si

-Me alegra escuchar eso

Terminé de comer y me fui directo a mi habitación, como ya me había bañado en casa de Yamato sólo cambie de ropa y me dispuse a salir de nuevo, pero está vez directo a la universidad.

Salí despidiéndome de Ran y los piojos avisando que esta vez sí llegaría a comer. Tomé el bus hasta la escuela y por fin llegué a mi destino, entré al salón de clases como sí nada y en la parte de atrás estaba sentado Takuma

\- Hola … Sabes, no tiene sentido tener un teléfono si no lo piensas contestar

\- Ah… sobre eso, se quedó sin batería y no tuve oportunidad de cargarlo

\- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

\- En casa de un cuarentón

\- Oh vaya, así que ahora prefieres a los señores

\- No, jamás volveré a hacer eso, acabo de tener una de las mañanas más vergonzosas del mundo

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que los encontró su esposa en medio del acto

Takuma se río como si no hubiera nadie cerca atrayendo obviamente la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Cierra la boca

\- ¿Entonces si pasó?

\- Pues… no exactamente, pero me topé con la esposa en la entrada de la casa

\- ¡Wow! Y ¿qué le dijiste? "Listo, es su turno"

\- Claro que no…

\- Entonces ¿Te quedaste como bobo petrificado al verla?

\- …

\- ¡jajajajajaja!

\- Cállate

\- ¡Hubiera matado por ver tú cara en ese momento!

\- No es gracioso, además traía a una niña cargando

\- Ja,ja,ja pues de verdad tuviste mala suerte, o quién sabe podrías conseguirte una familia nueva con hija incluida.

\- Eso jamás. Por cierto se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estabas tú?

\- Pues igual que tú me fui bien acompañado del bar, pero yo termine mis cosas temprano y regresé a casa. Te llame toda la noche pero contestaste. Al final me rendí y pensé que estarías muy entretenido y me dormí

\- Sabes, pudieron haberme matado y tú serias en parte responsable

\- ¿Yo?

Takuma volteo su cabeza como si fuese un cachorro que no comprendía las órdenes de su amo.

\- Pues claro, tú me llevaste a ese bar y me dejaste solo

\- ¡Si fuiste tú quién se largó primero con ese tipo!

\- Pudiste detenerme

\- No me hubieras escuchado

Takuma tenía razón, en cuanto alguien llamaba mi atención sin pensarlo dos veces me iba en pos de mi objetivo. Justo cuando iba a hacer más larga la discusión entró el profesor. Al finalizar Takuma me invitó a comer juntos, pero como ya había prometido comer en casa rechacé la oferta, además probablemente tendría que llegar a encarar a Zen y su media hora de regaños.

Sin más que hacer pasé primero por la biblioteca de la universidad, pedí en préstamo varias novelas y algunos libros sobre las clases. Mi elección de estudiar artes no era del agrado de Zen, ya que él esperaba que lo siguiera en su camino por la invención y armado de máquinas, cosa que sólo una buena carrera en ingeniería podría darme. Mi especialidad es la escultura, pero al final tampoco es algo que logró apasionarme. Simplemente era lo menos molesto.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde cuando llegue a casa, vi el auto de Zen estacionado en la entrada, con un enorme suspiro abrí la puerta esperando lo peor…

Y así fue en cuanto me vió zen corrió hacia mí, con los gritos más grandes que jamás había escuchado provenir de él.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!

\- Salí con Takuma…

\- ¡¿PERO POR 3 DÍAS ENTEROS?! ¡CREÍ QUE TE HABIAN MATADO Y ARROJADO AL RIO! ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO CONTESTAS EL MALDITO TELEFONO?! ¡DE QUE SIRVE QUE TENGAS ESA COSA SI NO VAS A USARLA SI QUIERA PARA AVISAR QUE NO VAS A LLEGAR!

\- Pero no fue así … Y siento lo del teléfono se me terminó la batería deberías bajar la voz… asustarás a los niños

Le mostré el celular para que comprobara que no estaba funcionando y le señale detrás de él con el dedo, Zen fijo su mirada en sus hijos que se encontraban en el medio de las escaleras viéndolo como si fuese un ogro de algún cuento.

-Perdonen niños, papá se enojó mucho, pero promete no gritar así de nuevo. Pero ver para acá Etsu, aun no acabamos de hablar.

Sin más Zen me llevo a la sala y tal como lo pensé terminó por regañarme una hora… probablemente habría continuado toda la tarde de no ser porque Ran apareció mencionándonos que la comida se estaba enfriando en la mesa.

\- Sabes, deberías tener más cuidado contigo mismo y sé a la perfección que te molesta que te diga este tipo de cosas, pero créeme lo hago porque eres mi hermano y te quiero. No me gustaría que un día aparezca la policía frente a la casa pidiéndome que vaya a ver si el cadáver que tienen es el tuyo. Y creo saber que estabas haciendo o mejor dicho que estuviste haciendo estos 3 días y sabes… no me molesta nada "tus gustos" sé cómo eres… aun con eso espero que encuentres alguien con quién quieras pasar tus días.

Esta fue la primera vez que Zen me dijo algo con ese tono, el tono de un padre preocupado.

\- Lo sé, pero te aseguro que no me estaba exponiendo a nada malo… Y no hice nada que tuviera consecuencias, además no todos somos como tú en busca de una casa con familia. Yo estoy bien con lo que tengo.

Por un instante sentí seca la garganta, siempre supuse que Zen sabía que mis gustos no iban hacia el sexo opuesto, pero esta era la primera vez que me decía algo al respecto y me prometí no volver a desaparecer de ese modo.

Acabada la comida recordé que tenía que ir por unos materiales para mi siguiente proyecto de la escuela, le comente a Zen sobre ellos y me pidió que no me desviara de lo que debía hacer y regresará pronto a casa, además de comprar algunas cosas que Ran usaría para preparar la cena de esa noche. Anotando en un papel todas las cosas que necesitaba incluidos algunos ingredientes de cocina y recibiendo dinero de Zen para los mimos salí de casa.

Una vez llegando a la tienda de artes compre arcilla para modelar, algunas espátulas, cinceles, alambres, una lima y unos moldes pequeños en forma de autos, con ellos planeen hacer unos regalos para Natsume y Hikari, tal vez unas mini esculturas no eran regalos idóneos para unos niños d años, pero al ver los moldes no pude resistirme a hacer de ellos un presente para los piojos que brincaban sobre mí en las mañanas para llamarme a desayunar.

Al estar en la fila para pagar los materiales y mientras pensaba que mini súper quedaba más cerca para comprar el encargo para la cena vi frente a mi estaba un chico ligeramente más bajo que yo con el cabello negro, pero este era un negro tan profundo que podría decir que se veía azul, tenía una piel clara como leche; impactado por tales características me moví un poco para ver sus facciones, cuál fue mi sorpresa que al verlo con más detalle vi al hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan tenido cerca. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris ¿o plateado…? no alcancé a apreciarlos bien ya que bajó su mirada en busca de dinero en un monedero color naranja; mientras se revolvía sacando pequeñas monedas me di cuenta de que su perfil era bastante grato para mí, su nariz era pequeña, pero muy fina y sus labios eran gruesos y color rosa claro.

Probablemente me acerque mucho a observarlo porque de un momento a otro volvió a verme directamente a los ojos. Se acercó a mí, olía bastante bien, como si oliera a viento fresco después de la lluvia. Creo que empecé a sonrojarme o algo similar ya que sentía como si la cara me hirviera. Se acercó más y más entonces me dijo aquello que no esperaría que me dijera alguien desconocido en la calle

\- Tú… ¿Me podrías prestar dinero?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dinero, es que al parecer perdí el mío, debió caerse en algún lado.

\- ¿Eh?

Tal vez parecí estúpido, pero mi mente no acababa de comprender… estoy en medio de una tienda, a punto de pagar, veo a un chico hermoso, este se me acerca y termina pidiéndome dinero porque perdió el suyo.

\- Mmm… ya veo no tienes, bueno de todas formas gracias

\- E… espera, creo que tengo un poco de dinero extra

\- ¿enserio?

\- Si

Su expresión cuando dije eso fue la de un niño al que le habían devuelto su globo atorado en un árbol.

\- Toma

Extendí mi mano entregándole un billete

\- Muchas gracias.

Se volteó a pagar sus cosas y regresó su atención a mí

\- De verdad muchas gracias, necesitaba esto para el día de hoy o tendría problemas mañana. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiraoka, Hiraoka Kou.

\- Yo soy Kuromiya, Kuromiya Estu.

\- Mucho gusto y de nuevo muchas gracias Kuromiya

\- Puedes llamarme Etsu

\- Oh, bueno muchas gracias Estu. Tú puedes llamarme Kou

Terminé de pagar mis cosas, fui junto a Kou hasta la estación de trenes donde abordó. En el transcurso obtuve información sobre él, descubrí que íbamos a la misma universidad, que ambos estudiamos arte, pero que su especialidad es la pintura, me dio además su número de teléfono y dirección para que pudiese ir a cobrar después el dinero que me prestó en caso de no poder encontrarme en el campus. Acordamos vernos en la biblioteca al día siguiente, en realidad el dinero no me importaba ni un poco tenía dinero extra en mi cartera y no afectaba en nada la compra del material, pero quería volver a verlo, su cara me parecía de lo más atrayente.

\- ¿Qué tren tomarás?

\- Eh, ninguno, yo vivo cerca así que voy caminando

\- Vaya, eso debe ser bastante bueno para ti, mi casa está algo lejos y debo tomar dos trenes

\- ¿Dos trenes? Debes de vivir prácticamente al otro lado de ciudad. ¿Por qué viniste a una tienda tan lejos de tú casa?

\- Las pinturas que venden aquí son las mejores y no las encuentro en ningún otro lugar, además me gusta salir a pasear

En cuanto Kou tomo su tren se despidió diciendo un "espero encontrarte mañana", cuando se fue sentí un pequeño vacío dentro, como sí se me fuera un poco el aire.

Me quede pasmado por segunda vez en el día mientras veía como el tren partía hasta que empecé a caminar de regreso a casa. Entré y salió a recibirme Ran

\- Bienvenido, ¿había mucha gente?

\- No realmente, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Pues es que tardaste más de lo pensado, pero bueno eso no importa ¿Encontraste todo lo de la lista?

\- …

\- ¿Estu?

\- … Lo olvide.

Esa noche cenamos sopa instantánea, Natsume y Hikari no pararon de quejarse hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Por mi parte sólo esperaba que fuese el día siguiente para encontrarme de nuevo con Kou.

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
